Heat of the Moment
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: Dean is on a bus ride from hell when he suddenly finds himself in an unprecedented heat. Cas promptly offers his services. Mpreg.


Dean was stood in the aisle of the bus, Cas behind him, when suddenly he felt it. Heat bursting out every pore, running through his body like fire and he broke out into a sweat. He tugged at his collar, wondering just what the fuck was happening when his pants became tight and a horrible feeling of emptiness was overwhelming him. He bit his lip, feeling his cock getting harder and harder and he tried not to groan as unbidden images flooded his mind—Images of being fucked.

Now Dean was your average guy, straight as an arrow and into big-breasted women, so it was a bit alarming when suddenly his mind provided graphic and detailed images of gay sex for his inner eye to feast on. It shouldn't have made him hard, shouldn't have made him moan but it did. He grabbed the back of a seat, bracing himself as a particularly angled image of a faceless stranger fucking him from behind made his knees go weak. Jesus Christ what's wrong with me?

"Dean? Dean are you okay?" Dean registered Cas's voice in his haze of lust, that deep, husky baritone and he felt his cock jump in his pants because why did Cas have to sound like that? It was like that voice was basically wrapping itself around Dean's cock now and he just wanted Cas to continue talking as if that alone could abate this godforsaken heat flowing through his veins.

"C-Cas…" He choked out, cock sbusing painfully against his pants. "Something's wrong with me…" He felt Cas's hands on his shoulder and to his utter mortification, a strangled cry erupted from his mouth as the touch nearly burned. Castiel stiffened and Dean avoided the strange looks he was receiving. He stilled for a moment before leaning back into Cas.

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"H-Hot…" Dean groaned when he felt Cas's arms wrap around him, trying to undo his coat and he grabbed Cas's hand to stop him. "N-No don't do that…" It was the only thing that had any hope of hiding his painful erection now.

"Dean you're burning," Cas said, jumping at the hunter's touch. "Are you ill?"

"I don't… fuck I don't know. I feel like I'm about to explode." Every word Cas said was like electricity shooting directly through his cock. Being pressed against Cas felt better than anything so far so it wasn't Dean's fault if his body started pressing tightly against the angel…

"Dean…" Dean felt Castiel's hands on his hips,stilling them because apparently he'd gotten himself into a nice grinding-against-Cas's-cock session and holy fuck something was just not right. Why the fuck was he grinding his ass against Castiel's dick?! And why did he feel so suddenly cold down there, so cold but aching with the heat and—Dean reached a hand back there, feeling—Wet?

"What the fuck?!" He grimaced, feeling Castiel's hand trailing down the crack of his ass through his pants, stilling as he felt the growing slickness there.

"You're… This should not be possible." Dean shivered as Cas spoke low and roughly through his ear. "Why are you so wet back here?" Dean bit his lip, feeling his face get hotter and hotter as Cas felt, pressing his fingers between his cheeks as far as he could through the pants.

"I-I don't know, man…"

"What exactly are you thinking about?" Dean stammered, not knowing what he was gonna tell Cas. He couldn't very well respond Dicks! So many dicks! Meanwhile the burning under his skin was getting more and more intense and he knew his boxers were an absolute mess right now, he could feel the slick coming out of his ass more and more with each word Castiel rumbled into his ear. Castiel was pressing closer now and Dean was either horrified or fatally aroused when he felt what must have been Cas's cock getting hard against his ass. He tried so hard to resist the urge to press back, but he failed miserably and before he knew it he was rubbing himself shamelessly against Cas's dick like a slut, grinding against it and trying to relieve this godforsaken burn, this tormenting ache in his ass.

He wanted to be fucked… He needed it.

"F-Fuck…" Dean moaned, thinking of Cas shoving his cock inside right now. He wanted it and Cas needed to give it to him. Dean pressed his hands against the Window of the bus and pushed back hard into Cas's groin, making the angel whimper just a bit.

"Dean I-I'm very concerned… You seem to be opening, your anus is leaking some sort of viscous substance and your body… You seem to be deleriously aroused." Cas groaned, thrusting against Dean, probably not even aware he was doing it. Dean relished the feel of that hot cock pushing against his ass, even if there were clothes separating them. He didn't know why or how, but he had to have it. He needed to be filled with Cas's dick.

"S-So hot Cas… I'm burning." Castiel pressed against him, panting roughly in the hunter's ear.

"My Grace doesn't seem to be doing anything… we need to cool you down."

"H-How…"

"I-I think you need to be mounted, Dean."

"M-Mounted!?" Some of the people looked in their direction at that and Cas put his hand over Dean's mouth, whispering hot into his ear. Dean shivered at the sensation of the angel's breath ghosting almost coolly over his heated skin.

"Shh… I'm going to help you." Dean groaned against that hand, feeling Cas's brush against his sides, every touch was like fire dancing along his nerves and he barely noticed his belt being undone, his pants being pushed down as Cas pressed closer, letting his trench coat cover Dean so he wouldn't be seen.

Dean groaned lowly as his burning cock sprang free, twitching in excitement and he felt that wetness leaking down his leg from his ass and he blushed because Cas could feel it, he imagined Cas was watching his dripping ass and thinking about how dirty Dean was, begging to be fucked and he bit his lip, trying so hard to be quiet.

"C-Cas wait… We can't just… Dude we're on a bus!" He hissed. Despite his protests, Dean couldn't resist spreading his legs a bit. He could feel his rim aching, wet and swollen and he groaned when he felt equally burning skin, hard and blunt press against it.

"Please be quiet Dean." Cas whispered, rubbing his cock perfectly against Dean's hole. "This is what you need. I'll take care of you." Castiel started to push in then and Dean saw fucking stars. It hurt but Dean could hardly care because finally Cas was pushing inside, filling him up with that perfect dick.

Cas was breathing hard against his neck now, pressing in slowly until he bottomed out inside Dean's ass. Dean's cock was twitching violently, obviously very pleased with what was transpiring. Dean could see his precome dripping obscenely on the floor and it was fucking crazy because he was in a bus full of other people all around him and being fucked—Fucking mounted by a fucking male angel for fuck's sake. It should have been mortifying, disgustingbut it wasn't. It was perfect and he couldn't squash down the feeling that it was like Cas was claiming him, claiming him in front of witnesses. showing the world that Dean was his.

And Cas was fucking huge… He felt the heat and weight of that cock in his ass, filling him up to the brim and when Cas took his first thrust, it was impossible not to be turned on by the powerful balls taking a good hard slap at his ass. Cas could father a fucking army with that sac and it shouldn't have been as arousing to think about as it was.

"Dean it's so wet… So wet and tight and hot," Dean rolled his hips backwards, inviting Cas to fucking move already and he did. Cas gripped his hips tightly and fucked hard into Dean's aching hole, the overproductive slick making an obscene, wet smack with each thrust and Dean blushed because it felt so fucking good. He'd needed this so much and Cas was so long and thick and it filled him up perfectly.

"Does it feel good, Cas?" He asked quietly, he felt Cas pant against his neck, rutting into Dean hard.

"So good… nngh." Dean felt himself pushed down against the window, pinned and suddenly being fucked roughly, Cas slamming his powerful cock as deep as it could go. "Your body is so hot, Dean. It's like it's sucking me in, clenching down on me and it feels so amazing." Cas's voice was so low now that it was barely a rough, throaty sound.

The burning inside of Dean was subsiding with each deep thrust but Dean needed more… He needed something else and he didn't know what. "D-Dean…" Cas was moaning against his ear now and Dean froze as he felt something swelling in his ass, something hard and… Oh god…Ow.

"Cas what the fuck…"

"It's my knot…" Cas rasped in his ear, panting harshly. "It's locking me inside of you." Dean bit back a moan at the thought because replacing pain was boundless pleasure as that knot ground against his prostate and stretched him out impossibly full. Suddenly there was an overwhelming feeling of being absolutely fucking completeand Dean felt his knees go weak, his cock twitch violently. He grabbed it, stroking it furiously as the heat started to subside and he was coming so hard, clenching around that hot intrusion—Cas's fucking knot.

"Nnn Cas…" Cas's hand covered his mouth as Dean came, his moans muffled as come spurted from his cock, coating his hand and erupting against the wall of the bus. Cas was panting in his ear, chanting words in what must have been Enochian and Dean felt the angel come in his ass, foreign warmth filling him just the way he needed it to. With each spasm of his own orgasm, another was ripped from Cas as he rutted deep inside of Dean's wet heat. He must have been filling Dean so full of it because he suddenly felt full, like he ate too much and his lower belly was distended a bit. It felt perfect.

Cas rolled his hips, not stopping until both of them came down from the high.

Dean slumped back against Cas, panting and blissed out and so full and complete. Cas held onto him, breathing equally hard. Dean didn't try to move until a good few minutes later in which he realized that they'd already missed their stop.

And that Cas was still locked inside of him.

"Cas… Why are you still like that?" He asked quietly.

"I-It's going to be this way for a while…" Dean attempted to turn to glare at him, failing because the knot held him firmly in place. The movement must have triggered another orgasm in Cas because the angel rutted slowly against his ass again, groaning into Dean's neck.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a breeding mechanism. It's not something I can control, though I was surprised it would take form while I'm in this vessel… I've… I've mated you, Dean." Mated… For some reason this felt like a huge fucking deal.

"Mated…And why the hell did I just get bred like a bitch in heat?"

"Your body never should have reacted like that… I don't know why this happened but I knew I couldn't let you remain in that state without being mounted… An angel's heat can be dangerous and for some reason you just experienced one."

"Angels go into heat, Cas? Are you fucking serious?"

"The breeders, yes…"

"But I'm not a b-breeder! I'm not even a fucking angel!"

"Yes It's very suspicious… And having mated you I don't know… It shouldn't be possible but under the circumstances I can't rule it out but you're possibly with child now. I can…smell it." Dean shook his head violently, trying to ignore the blush in his cheeks and the giddy feeling rising up in him that shouldn't have been there.

"Oh fuck no… We're not even going to go there Cas you better fucking be kidding." He felt Cas wrap his hands around Dean's belly and felt the angel sigh.

"I think it's really happened. We might have to do this a few more times to make sure you actually caught, but…"

"Cas! Even if it were possible, pregnancy is not a good thing! It's very very bad and I'm not a girl!" There was the mortification. It started to swallow him up but Cas was nuzzling into his neck again.

"I'll take care of you, Dean. I won't leave you alone for even a second and you'll be a wonderful mother."

"Father!" Dean insisted, flushing darkly.

"Whatever you want, Dean." Dean flushed, slumping back into Cas's embrace. There wasn't any use fighting it. What happened happened and it wasn't like Dean wasn't just a little excited at the idea of having a kid. He'd always kind of wanted one…

But if he ever found the bastard that did this to them, well they would rue the day they fucked with Dean's plumbing.

::

"You already used my little gift? You couldn't wait to even get off the bus, Winchester?" Gabriel said, raising a brow as Cas and Dean walked through the door looking thoroughly fucked.

Dean would spend the next few days making holy oil traps and banishing symbols all over the bunker. For exploratory purposes only, of course


End file.
